


We only ever wanted one thing from this

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Mutual Pining, NSFW, Prince Keith (Voltron), Quests, Sheithlentines 2021, Wizard Keith (Voltron), maybe not that violent but just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: The young Prince of Marmora kigndom is blessed with magical abilities, though he's also gifted with a bit of a temper. Rebelious and anxious to explore and be confident on his skills, he goes out on quests to practice. Much to his intial complains, he's always protected by his loyal knight Shirogane.Sometimes, Keith seems to forget who's protecting who.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sainnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/gifts).



> Happy valentines!!!  
> I had a blast with my giftee's wishlist, who asked for a Prince/knight dynamic with loyalty, devotion and all the perfect ingredients for a good slowburn mutual pinning monster. I really hope I can make it come to life.
> 
> This is a multy chapthered work and I'll try to put all of them up during the event posting dates.

Going out on quests isn’t uncommon. Most young wizards get to participate in one or two as they try to improve their abilities, though they’re always supervised and in company of someone that could be considered as an expert, just in case. 

Keith’s not the exception. In fact, he has always had vigilance as he grew up. Most wizards were free to experiment and make their magic grow from the moment they got started with it, but Keith was always protected, maybe more than a sorcerer would be. It was a true surprise when he got an affirmative for his quests to begin. It was even better when he got his partner assigned. 

“Sshh… It’s here, be quiet,” Keith scolds Shiro.

“I was quiet,” Shiro replies, doing the same. 

Keith slaps his shoulder instead of repeating himself and after a loud huff on the other side of the bush they’re hiding in, he makes himself smaller and holds his stall tighter. 

Keith’s focused, observing every move of the creature they’ve been following and intending to capture to get some of its fur. Well, rather than fur, some of the fungus that grows on its back. They’re the best quality of fungi, Keith has read, with the purest and finest spores for healing potions. They’re also quite useful to make explosives and even poisons. 

The saproling wanders around, discrete head lowered as it sniffs for food, strolling with those long thin limbs with a wooden-like look. The tail is rigid, pointing backwards and although the creature seems calm for now. It’s a small one, apparently lonely, they shouldn’t have any problem with this one. 

“Keith…” Shiro calls as low as he can, clearly trying to avoid giving their hiding away. “Try to cut some of the fungi from here, we can go and collect them once it leaves…”

Keith’s focused. His hand fills with energy as Keith brings to his head the spell he needs to cut the fungi from where they are, just a rapid blow of air should do. But he gets distracted, impatient, something bugging him after getting Shiro’s advice, even though it makes sense.  _ He _ is the wizard, Shiro should trust what he chooses to do… Keith’s pulled by that brief moment of irritation and something different gets in the way of his magic, changing his spell. His fingers create a vibrant violet mark and it’s too late before Keith has any chance to stop his magic from shooting. 

A quick spark flashes from the bush and shoots right at the green moss of the saproling’s back, making the creature jolt and yelp at the burn. It sniffs some more and is fast to find them, turning towards where they are.

“Shit!” Keith curses as they both scramble to get on their feet. “It’s coming here!”

Saprolings aren’t usually aggressive, but they’re fast and blunt and in face with a threat to them, they stomp with their heavy stone-like hoofs on whatever scares them, and even though this one’s a small one, it’s still bigger than the two of them.

“Keith!” Shiro pushes Keith and they get out of the creature’s way with enough time to get a firm grasp of their weapons. 

Saprolings aren’t usually problematic, but if this one’s mad enough he wouldn’t have other choice but to hurt it. Keith’s ready, holding his staff and thinking of the possible spells he could use at that moment. He stands firmly and is ready to cast the first one when he sees the saproling is chasing after Shiro instead. 

Irritated as it is, the saproling keeps huffing and howling as its head comes higher to intimidate them, projecting a bigger frame than the usual. Shiro has his sword in hand and looks more than ready to slice those limbs and make the creature fall to the ground, though he’s also close enough to get scratched by it. 

The last thing Keith wants is that thing getting any close to harming Shiro. 

Keith stands and gets closer, and Shiro he tries to keep the creature’s attention so they can get away from Keith, but he follows. 

He could use the distraction, get the fungi and let Shiro handle the creature’s anger, but he wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to him. He keeps thinking, trying to find the next step and to pull Shiro out of the fight, or try and take the creature down himself, but he could miss the saproling and hit Shiro, since the knight keeps fighting it.

“Stay away, run, I’ll catch you in a bit!” Shiro tells him, pushing the saproling to the ground and avoiding the hit of its body falling. Of course, it gets back on its feet, managing to make Shiro’s shield fall somewhere with the wave of its rigid snout. “Run, Keith!” Shiro repeats as he pulls his sword.

Keith doesn’t obey, getting his mind running faster towards a possible solution.

Think.  _ Think! _

“I got it!” Keith replies, and just when the creature’s about to slam its hoofs on Shiro, he casts a spell that ties the creature and pulls it down to the ground. 

The saproling keeps fighting as brilliant vines wrap around its legs and back, pulling it lower until it's impossible for it to move. Those rigid hoofs keep dragging lines on the ground but it’s impossible for it to move. It’s done.

Keith gets closer, immediately standing by Shiro’s side. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes…” Shiro answers with a sigh and walks to retrieve his shield. “Why didn’t you do that sooner?” After tying the shield to his back, the knight carefully gets close to the creature that huffs and struggles near their feet. 

“I… Didn’t think of it.” Keith admits, honest as always. “I didn’t want you to be crushed and it just came to my mind. I’m glad it worked.” 

“So am I. Thanks, Keith.” 

Keith smiles, both relieved and proud. He did well and they’re both safe. Shiro’s safe. 

Shiro smiles and then gets busy collecting the fungi. Keith looks, only touching at first and then cutting some more too with a small dagger he carries with him. He tells a bit of what he thinks he could do with them as he also scratches some of the moss from the saproling’s back. It’s a risky move, since it makes it shake and shuffle a bit more, nervous and scared of being tied down, but it would also be helpful for future potions. It’s nice, Keith thinks, sharing another moment with his guard. 

These quests are all for Keith’s growth, he knows it, and that Shiro’s supposed to be there just to make sure nothing goes deadly wrong. He should be glad to have him by his side following a just-in-case line. Keith’s strong on his own, he’s sure, but he’s happy to be with someone skilled as Shiro. Someone that makes him good company too. This is good for him. 

“Come, let’s get enough distance before I untie it.” Keith suggests and holds out his hand for Shiro. 

Shiro hands him the bag where they stuffed the fungi instead. “Yes, let’s go.”

That’s… not what he expected.

The walk back to the Castle is simpler. They go slow, satisfied with the result of the small quest of the day and chatting about the small funny details of it. That wasn’t the first saproling they tried to catch, but finding the right kind of fungi made the entire thing eat up most of the day. Along with the different accidents that could follow the search.

“It’s a miracle there’s still light on our way back,” Keith says. “We could have been done sooner but you were all ‘patience, Keith, let’s wait here for the right one’ ”

“Patience it’s also an important part of the hunt.”

“I know… But you have to admit it was far more interesting fighting the creature than just sitting near the bushes and waiting for them to scratch their own fungi off.” Keith walks closer, speeding up a bit to keep up to Shiro’s pace. 

Shiro smiles too. “You’re right.”

As they keep talking, Shiro’s seriousness drops bit by bit. It’s a look Keith likes seeing on him, and it warms him even more to know he’s been part of what made Shiro get at least a little more relaxed. That’s his favorite part of their quests together. 

Keith’s always busy with tons of duties at home. Being a prince it’s not something he can handle easily, and although he is serious about it and makes his best effort most of the time, there’s some stiffness on it too. It’s different from Keith’s true nature. He’s smart, he can handle his lessons but he’s also way more practical than the whole sit-and-read lecture deal that comes with the education he’s given as part of the royal family. When Keith first started to develop magic skills, education finally caught his attention. 

Magic is the one thing he can do without being bossed around. It’s not the first one to inherit the ability in the royal family, but he is seemingly effortless in using it. He’s even creative, improvising and just… having fun. 

And their quests are just like that. 

He really likes his time with Shiro. Through the years, he has become really important to him, he's so much more than that now. He has never told him, but he has no intention to hide just how much he means to him. 

Keith likes to think Shiro enjoys their time together just as much.

He's sure Shiro never means to scold him, he gets worried and Keith understands it. As his knight, Shiro’s really attentive, clever and skilled. Shiro's the best of the best, only below Kolivan, the head of the royal guard. Strong as he is, he's also fun to be around. He's serious and he's supposed to pull him out of dangerous situations, he knows. But Keith's always up to get into a fight rather than stepping back and being saved. In fact, he likes to protect them both whenever he has the chance. It’s good for him, Keith can measure the situations and find a better approach to solve them on his own. 

That’s a skill his tutors want to see in him as a ruler to be.

The walk to the castle is fun. They’re both tired and the energy of the actual quest is not on the same level, but they still can have some other smaller adventures. They race for a bit, push each other and even take some time to collect other stuff they find around, like flowers Keith has read of or sprouts they can use for regular cooking. The sky it’s dark by the time they reach the main gates. 

They only get their proper demeanour as they walk to the Castle’s door and could be seen by others. Shiro slows enough to stay a couple of steps behind Keith and follows silently, though alert as always. 

Keith greets the doorkeeper with his head and they get inside to the warmth of the countless candle lights and the soft scent of dinner already filling the halls they walk through. 

“Welcome back, Your highness.” Some servants bow to Keith as he walks up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He answers their bow with one of his, softer and subtler but required to acknowledge the effort and presence of these people. He has already given up on trying to brush that formality off, accepting their gestures and trying to always be polite. At least enough.

“Dinner will be served in a couple of hours. Your royal majesty the queen has already decided the menu.” They inform Keith.

“Thank you,” it’s the only thing that comes from him and then hands one of the servants the bag with the fungi and the other stuff they collected . “Take this to Kolivan, please.” 

“Yes, your highness.”

Keith bows again, though it’s more like a nod with a strange smile pressed to his lips. He then continues walking to his door. The closer they are to finally getting some rest, the more exhausted he feels with each step. 

“Your highness.” Shiro opens the door and gestures for Keith to go in, with reverence in his movements. 

Keith has told Shiro a few times not to be that formal around him, but the knight still acts composed as he should in the eyes of other servants. He knows that most of this is for the show, and especially after a quest, that Shiro must be playing and even holding back his own grin just as Keith.

“Thank you, Shirogane.” Keith replies as expected and walks in. 

When Shiro closes the door, the prince is smiling, mocking their played courtesy. Keith lets out a loud sigh and relaxes his stance as he moves inside his own room. He keeps complaining as he walks to his bed, sits on the edge and unties his boots to kick them off before dropping on his back right there, letting out another sigh. It’s heavenly soft and just what he needed after walking the entire day.

“Run me a bath, please?” He says from where he lies.

“I’m not your servant, Keith,” Shiro replies, but he’s already on it, filling the tub with the water the servants must have gotten ready just a bit earlier. 

Keith holds himself up with his elbows, still stretching his legs but wanting to see where Shiro is. The lights of the room make it easier and his armour has some bright spots brought up by the flicking candles around. He looks… impressive. The armour fits him perfectly, makes him look bigger but just as strong as he is...

“Are you going to get your gear back to the armory?” Keith asks softly, not even sure if Shiro can hear him over the water falling into the tub.

“To my quarters.” 

“And… will you come for dinner?”

“If you want me to.”

“You’re not my servant,” Keith reminds him with a smile. 

That’s a yes.

Keith shuffles on the mattress, stretching a little more before stepping up and walking to the bathtub Shiro filled for him. He stands on the other side of the tub, in front of Shiro. He looks down to the water in there.

That’s usually his cue for leaving and giving both some rest, but Keith stays still there. Today’s quest was good as usual. But he still wants some more. He’s tired and he’s sure Shiro must be too, but he wants to make something different. Something good for both of them. 

It’s not the first time he has the idea, but he still feels a little nervous as he pushes the words out of his throat.

“Come back later, we could have dinner here… I’ll tell my mother and have someone bring enough food here,” he says, not entirely daring to look at Shiro’s face but close enough not to be so awkward.

It feels like an eternity, even though a rational part of him tells him it’s not. He hears his own heart and breath filling his ears and waits for a positive answer as if his life would depend on it. He knows it’s not true. He also knows there’s no reason for Shiro to say no when he hasn’t said so in the past.

“Alright,” Shiro agrees. “An hour is enough for you to be ready?” 

Keith nods and looks back at his eyes again. “Bring a drink, you know what I like.”

“Sure.” 

Shiro turns on his feet and walks out of the room. He knows he has to keep it together and be discrete as usual, but it’s hard to stop the smile he hopes Shiro shares too. The door closes behind the knight and Keith lets go of a sigh that was seemingly leaving him breathless. He calls someone to deliver his message and get everything ready for the diner and enjoys his bath.

* * *

They dine at the balcony, with the chilly air of the night washing them now and then. Keith placed some candles around the baranda, lighting them with magic and making the flames last longer and stand a chance against the blow of the wind. The soft fire he casted keeps them warm in that small private space, just like wine is doing since they popped out the corck. They laugh and tease each other, retelling some of their little adventures, bringing up some details that can make them laugh even more. Like that time when Shiro got his clothes ripped by a growing plant that pretty much held on to him as if wanting to mate. Or when Keith fell straight into a firefox’s hole and got stuck while the tiny cubs scratched and bit his face. 

So many scars they’ve got together, and only bringing those accidents as funny memories is quite endearing. Keith loves it, his best memories have always been with Shiro by his side and telling by the way he speaks about them, the knight seems to hold them dearly as well. 

These kinds of moments are always meaningful to Keith as well. It’s private and none of them have to worry about the protocol they should be following. Keith feels a little less like a prince and tries to connect with Shiro in a different, more ordinary way. Distance closes and Keith clearly doesn’t care about the power he holds. He’s just himself while they share food, drinks and stories together. Keith can complain, make fun of Shiro and take jokes as well. He’s all loud laughter and unclassy burps or unbalanced movements. 

Keith asks Shiro about other quests he has gone into, how regular wizards act in the face of danger and laughs at Shiro’s complaints and misfortunes. Shiro has been doing this kind of thing for a very long while and he actually feels lucky.

He knows it was his mother’s decision, that Kolivan approved too and Shiro himself agreed to be in charge of his security, but Keith’s got so much more than that he’s glad things are like this now. Without Shiro, things wouldn't be as good as they are. He just brings out the best of Keith, of his magic too. 

“I think I could be good doing what other wizards and leaving the kingdom,” Keith says, toying with the bottle they’ve been sharing. The second one, actually. “Too bad I can’t actually go further than the actual kingdom. As if I could start a war by gathering some rocks or leaves or some animal’s poop… It’s ridiculous.”

“Well, Keith… I’m not an expert but… I think your magic is powerful enough to go a  _ little _ bit further than the kingdom.” Shiro replies and reaches for the bottle. 

He stays quiet as Shiro holds the bottle, his eyes following the glass to Shiro’s slightly shiny lips. Sees his Adam Apple throbbing as he drinks and with the lights, Shiro’s words and everything, he’s feeling lighter than usual.

“You really think that?” Keith asks and he’s biting his lip out of reflex. “Why?”

“Because you’re drunk now,” Shiro nods, then points at the baranda with his head and a soft smile on his lips. “And you’re keeping these lighted up. All at the same intensity and constant. They don’t flick. That… That must mean something.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Keith nods with a smile and looks at the candles too as if he just had noticed it. Wow, Shiro’s so clever, observant, even in a relaxed situation like this... “How far do you think we could go?”

“We have to ask the queen what she thinks about it.”

“Or… we could just go a little further, just as you said,” Keith proposes, wearing a whimsical expression in his face. “There’s enough unclaimed space beyond the forest, it’s not our kingdom but neither is anyone else’s. I’m sure there would be something interesting…”

“I don’t know…” 

“C’mon, Shiro.” Keith taps Shiro’s leg to get his attention and to make him agree on this. “I’m ready, I need something bigger! Maybe… Hunt for something other than potion ingredients.”

“Maybe we have to stick to ingredients. It’s still dangerous to get ahead of… ourselves.” Shiro brings the bottle up for another sip.

“Fine. As long as we get to go somewhere different.” Keith snatches the bottle from Shiro and takes a long gulp of the drink, complaining after it burns down his throat. 

They go back and forth as the bottle does the same. Keith’s motivated, all fired up and excited about getting better. He likes the expression Shiro has as he plans all those crazy imaginary quests the could to go together on, smiling and laughing but not trying to shut him up. He only asks him to be careful. Keith does the same. 

“I’m still surprised after how many times you’ve saved me. It should be the other way around, don’t you think, my prince?” Shiro says facing the night, he’s obviously tired and falling asleep after the drinks. 

“I’d gladly do all the time. As many as it takes.” Keith replies, looking at the guard beside him and at the lines the flames draw on his face. It’s fascinating. It’s a soft version of him that Keith wants to save in the back of his head for later...

Even after they waved goodbye and called it a night, that image stays burning bright in his head, spreading the fire all over Keith’s body. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of nsfw stuff at the end of the chapter

Days without an authorized quest are filled with activities from dusk to dawn. Even though he’s busy, most of the days, the majority of his schedule is booked up with boring meetings and lectures. He has a few interesting lessons, like practical combat with Kolivan and Shiro, riding practice and some conversations with Krolia, his mother, that are worth their time. 

He tries to convince her to let him go further on his next quest, he tells Krolia that he’s doing fine, better than his professor would ever admit and that, even if he’s not, exploring will help him. She listens carefully, but still holds back any clear answer in that regard. He’s left with no option but to keep up with his usual supervised lessons. 

He feels like he’s losing his time. Most of what his professor says leaves his head immediately and he has to reread stuff on his own later each day. He could be doing fine without those hours and spending them instead with more practice, but he’s still denied it. 

On the day he’d usually be allowed to go out with Shiro, his quest gets replaced by a meeting. He’s upset, of course, but the meeting doesn’t go as bad as he first expected. 

Altea is mostly a magic based kingdom, and princess Allura is outstandingly good with all sorts of magic, exceeding the expectations tied to her age. She’s just a few years older than Keith, and whenever her family comes to Marmora, Keith’s always under the constant comparison between his abilities and hers. He’s usually a bit uncomfortable around her because of it, but during the few moments they get alone on her last visit they finally seem to find a common interest. Allura tells him something that lights his hopes up.

“Maybe a quest is not what you need to try, but something different,” She suggests. “There are other options to practice and improve magic, and if it’s your security that your tutor might be worried about, there shouldn’t be any problem if you come to the games. You only have to wait for the official announcement.”

Keith hears Shiro’s voice in his head as he’s faced upon a situation that requires his patience. He waits for days, always trying to check by himself if there’s any interesting news delivered to the castle and having to save his excitement another day when he doesn’t see what he wants. 

Until one morning, after his usual magic lesson, he sees the envelope over his tutor’s desk.

* * *

Practice is over, for him and for the members of the royal guard as well. Keith rushes through the halls and gets into the kitchen, stealing some snacks and drinks and putting it all in a basket he finds in the corner on his way out. Loaded as he is now, he slows down his pace just enough to keep the basket balanced and goes down the side grounds to the practice field and the stables. 

As he walks there, he sees a group of horsemen on their way back. Behind them, he sees the unmistakable frame of Shiro riding his horse. Shiro’s so graceful, just as his ride, moving easily and guiding the group without any exhausting effort. Keith knows Shiro comes from a different background, and although he can picture the image of the man fighting with his own hands in the middle of the battlefield, seeing Shiro with the knight attire and set of skills gives him a different kind of shiver. 

If there was something Keith could do so Shiro would stay like that all the time, strong and tall on the back of his horse… If he could fight instead…

He needs to be stronger, but now he has a chance to grow in skill, he reminds himself. Excitement comes in another wave clashing in Keith’s chest and he hurries once more. By the time he makes it to the practice field, all the pupils are gone and Shiro’s the only one left. 

“I brought lunch for you,” Keith announces as he walks to the stable where Shiro is brushing his mare’s shiny black mane. He holds a basket in his hands and lifts it to show Shiro as he approaches the space he and the horse are. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to.”

“Come, let’s eat somewhere else, it stinks here. No offense, Calliope.” 

“He doesn’t mean it, baby girl,” Shiro caresses her nose as if to calm the possible apprehension of Keith’s comment, her only response is a huff and to nuzzle in Shiro’s hands. He looks back at Keith with what tries to be a serious expression, it only makes Keith’s heart flutter with how adorable it looks in this playful context. “Apologize.” 

“Sorry.” Keith says, rolling his head a bit as part of his faked tiredness. It lasts just a little before he insists, turning around and gesturing with his head for Shiro to follow, he smiles again. 

Shiro makes sure everything's in order for Calliope to stay by herself. Then locks her space and goes with Keith. They walk without minding the mud on their boots or the simplicity of the rock they use as their table under the shadow of the trees. 

Keith tells Shiro what each dish is as he takes the plates out and carefully places them on the rock. He eats too, but lets Shiro have more than what he’s tasting. 

They’re chatting as they eat, Keith wants to know how Shiro’s training day went out and if he’s having trouble with the newest recruits he’s handling, all sorts of things just to have him speaking. 

Keith pulls out a folded piece of parchment and hands it to Shiro, acting as natural as he can manage. The sheet has a broken seal and Keith waits for Shiro to open it.

“And I was wondering what was the occasion for the picnic” Shiro jokes, looking at the seal and rubbing it with the pad of his flesh thumb. 

“It’s an invitation for the magic games,” Keith tells at the same time Shiro’s eyes read the parchment. 

When he looks back at him, he sees Keith barely holding back his excitement. 

Magic games, along with quests, are also very popular to follow up practice. Wizards reunite to get their skills to test and get some proper recognition, even landing some paid quests after outstanding performance in games. Allura told him the date of the next games was pretty soon and that there would be a chance to get an invitation since magic is also practiced inside the castle’s grounds. Keith’s been waiting to get it in his hands and when the time came, he couldn’t wait to show Shiro. 

“Keith, this is-”

“Great! It’s great! The opportunity we were talking about, after getting into the games we could go anywhere on quest without being questioned!”

“It sounds great, Keith, but… this isn’t yours.” Shiro folds the parchment again.

“It’s addressed to the sorcerers of the Castle. I’m in the Castle and I know magic: it’s for me too.”

“Keith…” He knows that tone, Shiro uses it whenever he wants to persuade Keith. 

He won’t have any of that now.

“Shiro, I’m going, I’ve already made up my mind. And I don’t care if neither you nor Kolivan approve, I’m taking that chance.”

Shiro sighs and stops eating, looking back at Keith’s resolved face. 

“You said I’m ready for bigger things and that my magic is good,” Keith goes on, reminding Shiro of his own words.

“I know.”

“And you also know my professor is overprotecting me more than he should and I won’t ever get a real chance to see what I can do.”

They stay quiet for a while, still, as if any movement would mean an attack. Keith knows Shiro wouldn’t be hostile, but he doesn’t want to change his mind and this brings them to a complicated situation. If Keith wanted to, he could use his position to make Shiro accept, but he doesn’t want to do things that way. 

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asks and there’s no tease, no actual question to his abilities. Keith knows Shiro’s just asking about how he feels in reality. He trusts Keith’s judgement of his own skills. 

Keith nods.

With a sigh, he finally accepts and unfolds the paper again, to read the rest of the details he can get. “But think hard if you're ready or not for certain games before engaging.”

The magic games will be held at the end of the month, when the moon’s at its highest, which is very important even though the event will last the entire day. According to it, and just as Allura said, any sorcerer can attend and participate in the games as long as they can prove they have the required skills for most of them. The games will take place in the forest outside the Kingdom, in the only neutral land that’s left between Altea and Marmora, though all the organization of the event is in the hands of Altea’s kingdom. It’s a precious ally and the highest exponent in magic in the area.

“Allura’s going to be there,” Keith offers Shiro some more food with the information.

“Of course she’s going to, it’s her kingdom the one putting all of it together.” 

“I… want you to come with me.” Keith asks.

Shiro looks at him for a moment, his eyes fixed in Keith’s after his request. He’s still holding a soft meat filled bun in his hand and pinching it open with the other, paralyzed in that action for a second. He nods and smiles a little, in his usual subtle and genuine way.

“I’m glad, because I was going anyway. You know, I’m your knight.”

“Oh please, the event will be safe!” Keith complains, but he’s happy Shiro’s joining after all.

“And it will be safer for you and your kingdom if you’re properly escorted.”

“Nothing will happen.” 

“And I really hope you’re right, Keith, but it’s best to be prepared.”

“You’re exaggerating, right now. You don’t have to worry that much and you know it.”

“Worrying is part of my job, just let me.” Shiro goes on and then moves closer to Keith. “Why are we eating on the outside grounds? It could be dangerous! And you’re sitting on a rock, oh, my prince!” This time Shiro’s purposefully exaggerating. “You could choke eating one of these, let me help you.” He keeps joking, stealing Keith’s food from his hand and making him laugh. 

Shiro knows his job, does it perfectly if Keith could tell, but having the worried version of his knight fooling around like that makes him laugh louder and louder. He goes on and on with this kind of joke and even scoops Keith up from the ground when it’s time to go back to the castle. Keith keeps telling him to put him down if he’s too heavy, if it’s too far and he needs a break, but Shiro stubbornly goes on and only adjusts Keith’s weight on his arms a couple of times. 

“If something happens in the magic games, your plan is to carry me like this and leave?” Keith jokes too, smiling and watching Shiro’s face up close.

“Yes. And no. It would be better to carry you on my shoulders, I could run faster.”

“Wow, you really thought about everything.”

“I still hope there’s no need for that.”

“You don’t like carrying me?”

Shiro chuckles and shakes his head. “I’d rather have you safe.”

Keith stays quiet after that. In fact, he feels the same about Shiro but doesn’t say it. He only holds on to Shiro and accepts being carried until they’re standing before the gates.

One of the servants is around the garden when they go through it and as soon as he sees Shiro carrying Keith, he gets closer to see if the prince’s injured or if they need any help. Keith and Shiro tell him everything is fine and that he just needs some rest, but the servant insists and keeps following, even when Keith’s now walking in on his own and there are no traces of any pain on his footsteps. Kolivan gets to them faster than ever expected.

The guard examines Keith around, looking for any injury that would justify what the servant saw, scolding him because of how careless he is. He also gives a sharp look to Shiro that Keith doesn’t like.

They were just joking, there’s no need to be so strict with them. 

“I’ve been telling you I'm fine!” Keith repeats when Kolivan insists on bringing the medic in. He ignores him instead and goes straight to his room without looking back. Only once he has dropped himself in bed, he notices Shiro didn’t follow him. 

Keith expects Shiro to come in any second, and as he waits, he closes his eyes, breathing in and out and trying to focus on something different. With the games so close, he should keep his mind clean and avoid all kinds of confrontation in the Castle if he still wants to ask for permission. The thought of having to ask for permission makes his irritation spike again and he has to physically rub his temple to calm again. If they were so worried about his growth he should be allowed to attend that kind of thing without questioning. Keith tries to calm down before going out and look after his knight.

Leaving his room behind, Keith walks back to the main hall but he doesn't bump into Shiro as he thought it would happen. The room’s empty and he can only guess where they went as he follows the low echo of Kolivan’s voice. Turning down the aisle, he sees stretching on the wall the shadows of both men.

“How come he’s always injured when he’s around you?” Kolivan’s tone is severe, but it’s really different to how he sounds when he speaks directly to Keith. It makes the prince stop and the strength of that voice makes him get a little weaker. He can imagine the expression Kolivan might have now, as sharp and deadly as a blade.

“As I told you, sir, this wasn’t a real injury. It was a game, nothing serious. Just playing along, sir.”

“It might be the only fake time, though.” 

“Sir…”

“What kind of knight are you?” Kolivan says in a growl and everything else feels silent and cold. 

Keith covers his mouth with his hands, wanting to stop his own breathing from making any sound, not wanting to get caught. He sees Shiro’s shadow lower his head a little and the urge to step in and make the harsh conversation stop claws its way into his mind. Yet, Kolivan’s firm stance and tone keep Keith fixed in place, making it impossible. 

“This has to stop, you’re supposed to be the best we have and still, the prince always comes back injured, even after the simplest of quests.” 

“It won’t happen again, sir.”

“Better be it. You’re dismissed.”

Keith sees Kolivan’s shadow leave as Shiro’s bow, and he has to remind himself he wasn’t supposed to be listening and that he has to leave. It takes him just a second, but feels longer than that when he finally removes his feet from where they were fixed and turns away to pretend he was just getting closer. He tries to be discrete, avoiding noise as he practically escapes from there in a run. 

“Keith?” Shiro sees him.

“Oh!” He stops and turns to see him. “I… I was looking for you.” 

“Do you need anything?”

“What happened to not being my servant?” Keith teases. “It’s not… I thought we could chat a little longer about… the games?”

“Oh. Sure.”

With a simple _after you_ gesture, Shiro follows Keith back to his room as he first thought it would happen. They sit inside, close as usual. Keith notices Shiro’s acting a bit different, and even though he’s glad his knight still wants to support his decision of going to the games, there’s no excitement coming from him. It’s off, dull, kind of fragile. Keith asks if everything’s in order and Shiro replies affirmatively, with a washed up version of the smiles he usually gives him. 

It’s clearly a lie.

They fall silent and Keith keeps his eyes on Shiro, looking at the tiredness that plagues all his features. His lashes leaving a long shadow down his closed eyes, the worried bites on his lips, the subtle movement of his chest as he breathes and his shoulders hanging heavily from his frame… He’s sure Shiro didn’t look like this while they had lunch by themselves and away from the Castle. 

Kolivan’s words resonate in Keith’s head as he sees Shiro, a man so strong and capable sitting by his side as if he had been dropped in there. He wants to touch, his fingers shyly brush Shiro’s hand over the gloves he still wears, the knight flinches for a second but doesn’t brush him off. When Keith looks back at his face, Shiro’s eyes are looking at their hands touching. 

“I want to thank you for your support,” Keith tells him and shuffles in his chair to be a little closer. “I wouldn’t feel ready for the games without it.”

“You would be anyway.”

“But it still means something to me. A lot, actually.” Keith loosely holds his hand. “You’re the best knight I could have asked for.” 

Shiro sighs and turns his hand, getting Keith’s to rest on his palm. He smiles, like he’d heard a silly joke. “I know you didn’t ask for a knight.”

“But… You get it.” Keith intertwines their fingers, his eyes fixed in their hands again. “I’m glad it’s you. So, thank you.”

“You’re very kind.” Shiro squeezes his hand, making it all firmer. “Thank you, Keith. I… I think I needed to hear this.”

It’s not the first time he has touched Shiro, but as stupid as it is, it warms Keith like never before. The brush of Shiro’s gloved thumb on the back of his hand makes his hair stand and he’s sure the moment is different in reality to what his heart is making him feel. Together in his room, in the dark… It’s ridiculous just holding hands does this to him, but he indulges a little longer. 

He wonders if Shiro might feel the same.

Shiro doesn’t seem bothered by the touch, or his words, he’s always following his jokes and playing along. He’s good. Shiro really is the best… It’s like he could tell him anything, but if he’d say too much, what would happen then? 

That night, Keith holds his words back, but lets them build up and fill his heart as he keeps Shiro’s hand in his, and even after the knight leaves.

He locks the door and hurries to his bed, kicking his trousers and hiding beneath the covers. Hands wander down his own body, caressing first his own arms and then his waist, thinking on how Shiro’s touch might feel instead. He cries a little as he touches himself, feeling hot but nervous.

It’s not the first time and at this rate, it won’t be the last he brings Shiro’s face to his late night desires, but this is different. It’s vivid, like if he could still feel the warmth of Shiro’s hand as his own runs over his skin, the thought makes him shiver and moan against his pillow, speeding his strokes and letting himself go. They’re bigger and stronger, not to mention the coldness of his prosthetic hand. Keith closes his eyes and holds back the whimpers as he allows his wishes to pile up, as he kisses his own hand imagining Shiro’s skin is what his lips touch. 

He curses and calls for Shiro as he goes on, feeling his gut twist with heat and his breath to fail trapped in all the needy sounds his throat prioritizes instead. He thinks of Shiro carrying him that day, of his words being welcomed, of Shiro needing the reassurance. Of Shiro needing him. 

His body gives in at least and he releases on the sheets. Keith heaves, catching his breath and feeling solid bit by bit. In the aftermath, his mind drifts somewhere different, to Shiro’s quietness and how down he looked before all of this, bringing back the conversation he overheard.

_What kind of knight are you?_

Oh.

Shiro stayed with him and although he was probably in need of comfort, he did what Keith wanted. He needed his friend and all the while, Keith kept burning in his own pent-up desire. He closes his eyes and feels his eyes sting, shame washing away all the traces of his satisfaction.

What kind of Prince does _this_ make him?


End file.
